


Lightwoods || Enough

by JustyAly



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about family, tradition, honor. And it's all can go to hell, if you wanna live for yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightwoods || Enough




End file.
